


Bird Goes Tweet

by N_I_Am (N_i_am)



Series: Bird [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Horanson, M/M, Nouis, Sad, Short, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_i_am/pseuds/N_I_Am





	Bird Goes Tweet

Bird goes tweet- Nouis

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qwmpfk)

He looks so pale, lying in bed. His skin is loosing more and more colour everyday. I really miss his bright smile, his cute laugh and his dazzling blue eyes, which now has faded to a dull grey. I miss being able to hold him and kiss him. I haven't really been able to do any of that since he got cancer. I don't want to loose him but the doctors said he only got about 3 months left to live in. That was 2 months, 3 three weeks and 1 day ago.

A faint crying sound broke me out of my train of thoughts. I looked over at Niall, seeing the tears rolling down his cheeks. I quickly rose from the plastic chair beside his bed and walked over to him, stopping at the head of the bed. Leaning over, I used the pad of my thumps to dry away his tears. He slowly stopped crying.

"Hush, my angel. Why are you crying?" I asked him softly, afraid that he would break down in tears if I spoke too loud.

"I love you," he whispered. "And I don't want to leave you." He continued. The tears were slowly rolling down my cheeks.

"I love you too, and I don't want you to leave either. I really don't want you to leave me. I don't want you to die." I croaked out.

"I can feel it, Louis. I don't think I have much time left" He said. The tears were forcing their way out, as I grabbed his hand and held it tight, feeling him squeeze it a little in return. I gently lifted his hand, kissing it while squeezing my eyes together. 

"Please don't leave me, it's too early. You can't leave me... Not yet. It's too early." I begged.

"You know I have to, Boobear. No one can get everything they want; no matter how much they want it." He said.

"I know, Nibear. I know. Can't you just... can't you just try hold out a little bit longer? At least until the birds starts tweeting."

"I'll try." He sighed, his eyes slowly closing. I leant up, kissed him gently on the lips before sitting down in the same chair as before.

I sat with him all night, just holding his hand, while looking at the rising sun in the horizon. The birds started tweeting, and not long after the heart monitor flat lined. Niall kept his promise. He got to hear the birds' beautiful morning tweet for the last time, it wasn't for long, but he got to hear it and that's all that matters.

The end


End file.
